Daughter & Servant of Evil
by F.4.7.3
Summary: fic pesanan miharu koyama! XD  cliff n karen adalah anak kembar, karen akhirnnya menjadi tuan putri n cliff menjadi pelayannya, apa yang akan terjadi?  starring, cliff, karen, skye, claire, gray, n mungkin ada yang lain!  RnR please? XD  hm is not mine!


Kamu adalah adikku, kembaranku…

Jika kamu cahaya, biar aku menjadi bayanganmu…

Jika kamu hidup di dalam kegelapan, biar aku yang menyiramkan cahaya padamu…

Aku siap menjadi pedang bagimu, jika kamu menginginkannya…

Aku siap menjadi perisai bagimu, jika ada bahaya yang mengancammu…

Aku bersedia untuk mati, jika untuk menggantikanmu…

Karena kamu adalah adikku…

Kembaranku…

…

~The Daughter & Servant of Evil~

Karen & Cliff

…

-Heaven, Normal's POV-

"Layf, kamu sedang apa?" tanya sang dewi kematian yang berpakaian hitam. Orang yang dipanggilnya pun langsung menoleh padanya.

"Deff… hari ini, aka ada sepasang anak kembar yang lahir di dunia," jawab dewa kehidupan yang bernama Layf.

"Eh? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu memerhatikan kehidupan para manusia. Ada apa dengan anak kembar itu?" tanya dewi yang bernama Deff itu. Pria berambut dan bermata abu-abu tua itu pun melihat cermin bumi miliknya.

"Perjalanan hidup mereka berdua… bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan…" jawabnya Layf lagi.

"Aku juga mau melihatnya," senyum Deff kepada dewa itu.

…

_Here the story begins…_

...

-Earth, Normal's POV-

TENG… TENG… TENG…

"Selamat! Sepasang anak kembar! Laki-laki dan perempuan!" kata seorang bidan muda bernama Elli yang sedang sibuk memandikan kedua bayi kembar itu.

"Anak-anakku…" kata sang Ibu dengan haru.

"Kita harus segera menyiapkan nama untuk mereka berdua!" kata sang Ayah girang.

"Siapa nama mereka, Ayah?" tanya Elli sambil menggendong kedua anak itu ke sisi sang Ibu.

"Um… yang laki-laki Cliff, yang perempuan Karen! Bagaimana Ibu?" tanya sang Ayah kepada sang Ibu. Ibunya langsung mengangguk setuju.

-Five years later, Karen's POV-

"Cliff! Ayo kejar aku!" kata anak perempuan berambut coklat sebahu yang semangat.

"Karen! Awas jatuh!" teriak Cliff, kembaranku yang berambut coklat yang diikat. Apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh kakak akhirnya terjadi.

"Aduh! Sakiiiit…" rintinku kesakitan, tapi aku harus tegar sekali dan tidak boleh menangis.

"Tuh kan… apa kubilang… ayo berdiri!" kata Cliff yang tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kakakku memang baik sekali padaku, dia selalu mengabulkan apapun yang kuinginkan.

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan menerima uluran tangannya.

-Two years later, Cliff' POV-

"Cliff!" teriak adikku yang dibawa oleh Ayah. Orang tua kami bercerai. Ayah akan menikah dengan ratu kerajaan, sedangkan aku akan ikut dengan Ibu.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Karen, begitu juga Cliff. Karena dia akan menjadi putri kerajaan. Aku akan sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Karen, aku akan berusaha untuk bersamamu nanti. Tapi bersabar ya… kakak pasti akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti…" janjiku pada Karen. Dia terus menangis. Aku juga ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku harus tegar.

Ya, aku harus tegar!

Adikku yang dibawa paksa oleh Ayah, akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandanganku…

-One years later, Cliff's POV-

Aku belajar dan belajar. Aku berusaha keras untuk masuk ke istana, meskipun jabatanku hanya seorang pelayan sekalipun…

Aku ingin bersamanya…

Sudah setahun aku tidak bertemu dengan adik kembarku itu. Aku dengar dari desas-desus, katanya Karen sudah tidak seperti dulu. Sekarang, dia menjadi sangat egois dan arogan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Tapi meski begitu, dia tetaplah adikku…

"Karen…" panggilku terhadap adikku yang terpisah denganku sekarang.

Aku akan berusaha, agar aku bisa selalu di sisinya…

-Eight years later, Normal POV, the Castle-

"Ahahahahaha! Sekarang, berlututlah! Sembahlah aku! Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu!" kata seorang gadis bernama Karen yang sekarang berumur enam belas tahun. Sudah dua tahun semenjak raja dan ratu negeri ini meninggal. Dan sekarang, gadis inilah yang berkuasa di negeri itu.

"Saya mohon ampun, Tuan Putri! Saya minta maaf!" kata salah seorang pelayan yang melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Seret dia ke penjara!" perintah Karen pada para prajuritnya.

"Tidak! Saya mohon!" pinta pelayan itu sambil menangis. Tapi, suara itu tidak sampai pada Tuan Putri tersebut.

"Ohohohohohoho!" tawa gadis itu.

-Karen's POV-

"Fuh…" keluhku lelah. Tutorku masih juga menasehatiku karena aku memecat pelayan pribadiku lagi untuk ketujuh kalinya. Sekarang, dia akan memperkenalkan pelayan baruku lagi. Membosankan…

"Tinggalkan aku," perintahku pada tutorku.

"Baiklah, Saya akan keluar, tapi aku akan mempersilahkan pelayan Anda untuk masuk. Biar dia yang akan mengurus Anda untuk selanjutnya," kata tutorku sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa tahan dengan ego-ku yang sangat tinggi, apalagi orang tua kandungku bercerai. Dulu, tidak ada yang pernah memahamiku selain Cliff.

'Kira-kira, apa kabarnya sekarang?' pikirku dalam hati karena sudah sembilan tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Permisi," kata pelayan baruku yang langsung berlutut padaku sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kamu pelayan baruku?" tanyaku pada sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana dia bisa bersabar menghadapiku.

"Iya, Tuan putri!" jawabnya tegas. Suaranya tidak terlihat takut padaku.

"Angkat wajahmu," perintahku padanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan-pelan. Aku langsung tertegun ketika melihat wajah pria berambut coklat yang diikat.

Aku mengenalnya…

"… Cliff… kamu Cliff?" tanyaku padanya karena tidak yakin. Dia langsung tersenyum lembut padaku dan meletakkan telapak kirinya di dada kanannya.

"Ya, Tuan Putri. Mulai sekarang, biarkanlah Saya yang menjadi pelayan Anda…" jawabnya dengan tenang. Aku langsung tidak tahan dan memeluknya. Air mataku tidak tertahankan.

"Cliff! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Ini bukan mimpi kan?" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi…" katanya lagi untul memastikan kalau dia benar-benar di depan mataku.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu berada di sini?" tanyaku padanya sambil berdiri. Dia yang masih berlutut langsung meraih tangan kananku. Telapak tangan kirinya masih tertempel di dada kanannya. Dia melihat padaku.

"_From now, you are my princess, and I am your servant,_" katanya padaku. Kemudian dia meneruskan kata-katanya,

"Jika kamu cahaya, biar aku menjadi bayanganmu…"

"Jika kamu hidup di dalam kegelapan, biar aku yang menyiramkan cahaya padamu…"

"Aku siap menjadi pedang bagimu, jika kamu menginginkannya…"

"Aku siap menjadi perisai bagimu, jika ada bahaya yang mengancammu…"

"Aku bersedia untuk mati, jika untuk menggantikanmu…"

"_Because you're my princess, I am your servant…_"

TENG… TENG… TENG…

-Normal POV-

Dibawah dentangan lonceng gereja, sang pelayan telah bersumpah pada sang putri…

Untuk selalu mendampingi tuan putri tersebut…

Hingga akhir hayatnya…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
